


For Your Eyes Only

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Art Prompt Meme, Fanart, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ha \o/ <b>tjs_whatnot</b> left me a very delicious prompt as part of my art prompt meme (Peter/Neal sexi tiems with El watching/giving pointers) and it officially resulted in my very first NC-17 post :P Though I think it's more on the soft side of it but still :P Squee :P It's about time, lol :D I honestly did try to find something that would allow me to fil the prompt with baby!Theo but I just fail at WC kids... so I hope this one is gonna be equally entertaining for you :P I mean, that's a show I'd pay to watch live, LOL :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	For Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tjs_whatnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/gifts).



> Ha \o/ **tjs_whatnot** left me a very delicious prompt as part of my art prompt meme (Peter/Neal sexi tiems with El watching/giving pointers) and it officially resulted in my very first NC-17 post :P Though I think it's more on the soft side of it but still :P Squee :P It's about time, lol :D I honestly did try to find something that would allow me to fil the prompt with baby!Theo but I just fail at WC kids... so I hope this one is gonna be equally entertaining for you :P I mean, that's a show I'd pay to watch live, LOL :D

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/q7dxjkil70ih9ie/foryoureyesonly.png?dl=0)


End file.
